Giriko x oc
by mvargas520.mv
Summary: Kelly is a teenage girl who makes a mistake of killing a every important person and runs in the forest to hide but falls in the hands of a demon weapon name Giriko. will she die or fall for him Rated M swearing, rape, and smut
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: i don't own giriko or any souleater characters or settings

This is about my oc kelly stein who gets kidnapped by Arachne Gorgan (aka kelly's Aunt Arachne) who has Giriko watch kelly.

This is my first fanfiction so it might be bad

Kelly's P.O.V

I was running from the DWMA because of my crime well i wouldn't call a misunderstanding besides all i did was kill lord death's son Death the kid so back to the story.

I was running in the forest until i ran into a tall lean handsome man with brown spiky hair, light brown eyes, three piercings his ear, and a metal piercing in his nose.

He looked down at me with a wide evil grin that sent chills down my spine.

"my my what a nice body you have sweety". he said while grabbing my waist. I tried to get away but he was far too strong for me, i felt so weak.

"You're not going anywhere kelly you're coming with me. he said and threw me over his shoulder.

"One how do you know my name, two where are you taking me, and three LET ME FUCKING GO! i screamed

Once again i tried to escape but failed making him chuckled. "Why do you keep trying to run you know you're not strong he said while throwing me in a long black limo. He sat next to me holding me tight.

I notice the driver was a short old man with a pointy nose, red eyes like mine, and grey shiny hair kinda like dad's hair. I remember him from somewhere oh yeah he works for my bitchy Aunt Arachne gosh i hate her. I can't remember his name i think its mosquito.

I was pulled out of thought when i felt something grope my ass. I jump about a foot then pulled on to Giriko's lap with his arms around my waist.

" Let go of me pervert". i yelled trying to get away but got pulled right back.

"Man i can't wait to get to my place". He said Grinning widely making me want to cry.

"Why". i said stupidly he just chuckled

" You'll see". he said laying back holding me tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: i don't own the outsider,giriko or any souleater characters or settings but if I did giriko would be more perverted and sexier.

(Kelly's P.O.V )

The car comes to a stop and the car door swung open, i see the short man Mosquito standing their with a welcoming smile.

"Good evening Kelly, how are you today ".he said with a bow and hat tip.

'How am i oh yeah i have a pervert holding me and won't stop touching me how do you think i feel'. I thought. "I'm doing fine and now can you get this freak to let go of me". I said trying not to show my anger.

"GIRIKO LET GO OF KELLY THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" He yelled with a vein about to pop out of his forehead .

"Wow im so scared what are you going to do old man". he growl with a cocky grin and keeps a tight hold on my waist.

"I'm going to tell Arachne on you, then you'll be sorry".He said with so much confidence.

Giriko rolls his eyes.

"Fine".Giriko said as we walked into the large spider shape castle and a red carpet below are feet.

I tried to make a run for it, but he threw me over his shoulder and walked a little faster to catch up to the old man.

" Nice try princess but you're not going anywhere" he says with a devillish grin. I just cross my arms and pout and he just laughes at me.

'I really wish I didn't kill death the kid or the other people cause now a perverted chainsaw gots me,I hope I can find a way to escape or get rescued ' I thought

-inside baba yaga castle-

(Kelly P.O.V)

"Hello Kelly how are you ? "Arachne says with a warm smile.

I'm fine now can I go home now" I said very Inpatient and hoping I can go.

"Yes you can leave once I finish my experiment"she said I growl.

"What do I have to do with your experiment!"I shouted while glaring at her.

""You shouldn't yell; I despise children who yell,now you will see soon but in the mean time, giriko please take to your room, and please don't kill her like you did with the others,Kelly is very important. She says with that fake smile

'Others, he killed others he was supposed to watch, oh god please someone help me I don't want to end up like them.' I thought

"Ok Madam with pleasure." He said grinning ear to ear, while picking me up and walking to his room .

I was shaking in fear 'I don't want to die like the others, please justin be a good friend you are and rescue me be my knight and shining armor.' I thought

(Giriko's room)

He threw me on the bed and change his clothes. I saw his huge muscular arms and perfect 12 pack. I swear I was drooling because of this beauty sight of him in the mirror , and is he ripped. He turn around and saw me checking him out and smirk at me.

" Like what you see princess." He said grinning.

I was blushing as red as blood.

"No, I was looking at myself in mirror!" I lied hoping he would buy it.

"Sure you were Sweetie. "He says sitting next to me, I move away from the shirtless pervert but he grabs my side and put me in his lap.I tried to get out of his lap and he wrapped his legs around mine.

He grabbed a beer from his mini fridge.

"Want one sweetie" he said

"No I hate beer"I said

"Come on princess, i bet you'll like it just try it." He said it all cute with puppy eyes.

"No I don't want too jackass, now shut up about it already!" I growled

he glared at me and pulled my head back by my hair and shoving the bottle in my mouth forcing me to chug the beer down. He finally takes the now empty bottle out of my mouth.

I stick my tongue out.

"Gross that taste awful" i said wishing he didn't do that.

"You'll like it when your a little older." He said turning on the tv watching The outsiders. I rolled my eyes and watched the movie. He

~few hours later~

'Finally he fell asleep thank you god.'

I thought but then, he started rubbing my thigh getting close to my private area. I gasp and slap him as hard as I then he woke up growling at me.

"You little shit." He said grabbing the collar of my shirt pulling me inches from his face. I started to shake, I knew he could really hurt me just like the others. I had to think of something fast, then it hit me.

I looked down with sad puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry giriko." I said hoping he would believe me.

"I bet you are you little brat." He growl tightening his grip on my collar

I cuddled up to him and wrap my arms around his waist acting all adorable. He looked at me weirdly.

"What the hell are you doing." He said looking at me.

"I told you I was sorry so I'm proving it by cuddling with you. I said moving closer to him

Then a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Oh I know how you can prove it to me."

He said, before I could say another word he smashed his lips to mine I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance but i refuse to open so he bit my bottom lip as I gasp at the feeling he slides his tongue in my mouth and I fought the saw's tongue back for dominance and lost. He explored my mouth then pulled away.

" now that's how you prove your sorry" he said putting my body on top of his and puts his arms around me securely so I couldn't escape.

I was blushing so much right now especially since that was my first kiss.

"Sweetie dreams princess." He said and with that said he fell asleep.

Hopeful I can find away to leave tomorrow but for now I'm trapped here. I thought and fell asleep in his warm loving muscular arms.

ok that was chapter 2. I hope u like it and plz review telling me what you guys!

-Mia


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: i don't own the outsider,giriko or any souleater characters or settings but if I did giriko would be more perverted and sexier.

(Kelly p.o.v)

I woke up in the morning freezing cold and no Giriko to be seen, I heard a knock on the door and Mosquito walk In

"Morning Ms. Stein I brought you so clothes to change in and Ms. Archane wants you to fresh in up and come to breakfast and to have a word with you about the wedding."he said handing me black and red plaid shirt and black skinny jeans

"Also Giriko will be in here soon to bring you to Ms. Arachne so please get ready as soon as possible good day." Right after he finishes his sentence he leaves with a bow

I run into the shower and clean myself up worried that Giriko might come in

~ 20 minutes later~

I came out of the bathroom to find Giriko waiting on the bed very impatiently waiting for me

"Dam what is this women taking so god dam long to get ready." He huffed

"I was showering,had to change and get ready just shut up and take me to Arachne". I said getting alittle crabby

Giriko grab my shoulders and slamed me into the wall and glared down at me, I yelp from the pain in my back and shoulders

"Don't ever fucking tell me what do I'm the boss not you so get it in your head!" He growled and dragged me to a huge room with a large table and ninechairs, three on each side and 1 at each end

"Good morning Kelly how was your night ." Arachne said trying to sound interested but really not caring at all with that stupid smile upon her face

"I was trapped in a room with a disgusting pervert how do you think my night was!" I growled I could see Giriko looking at me and he kept mouthing 'better not tell her' and he winked at me

Arachne raised a brow at me and Mosquito didn't seem to be surprised by Giriko being labeled a "disgusting pervert "

"Oh really what happen that was so aweful Kelly did he harress you at all?" She ask watching me carefully

I try to say what happen but some reason the words wouldn't come out of mouth, I felt something crawling on my face and into my noses. It was one of arachnes gross spiders I try to stop it from going up my nose but it bite me drawing blood

"There now I'll know if you try to leave and answer me Kelly I don't like Ignorant Children." She said in a satisfy Yet harsh tone

All of sudden my body say down in the chair and my body was position of how a "lady sat"

"he didn't do anything to me we just talk and watch tv that's it." I lied wishin I could tell the truth but my mouth wouldn't let me

Arachne nods but looks at me like I'm lying

"I have some news to tell you about your future." She saids with that dam smile

"What about my future." I said watching her with a slight glare

Her smile get larger and motions for Giriko to come to her she whispers stuff in his ear, he grins ear to ear and nods going back to his seat smirking at me

"You getting hitch to Giriko of course." She smiles at me with mosquito Looking at me with so much pity

I cough abit on my own spit and glare at her

"HELL NO I WILL NEVER MARRY THAT JACKASS! I RATHER DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE SURROUNDED BY STARVING WOLVES!" I yell at her my eyes glowing red

"Come on baby you know you want me what about are little makeout session last night it know you liked it." Giriko said grinning

Arachne raised a eye brow when she heard mine and Giriko's words

"Watch your tone ms stein i don't like when children shout and I wasn't asking for your permission, you will marry Giriko and bare him a child."she said in a strong motherly tone

The room started getting really hot I started to feel very nausea,my ears started ringing my breathing started to get very fast.i felt very light headed and my eyes started to burry and I loss all strength and loss of consciousness.

Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while I hae been very busy with high school shit and will update chapter 4 very soon


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: i don't own the outsider,giriko or any souleater characters or settings but if I did giriko would be more perverted and sexier.

~2 weeks later ~Kelly's P.O.V~

I suddenly woke up to the sounds of screaming and fight, but I heard a very familiar voice.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER YOU FUCKING WITCH!" The voice said

My eyes widen it's my brother Blake he came to save I'm finally free no more of seeing that witch or bastard of a chainsaw. I can see my best friend justin and I don't have to marry that jackass, now I just have to get out of this room and get to him.

I run to the door to find it unlock and run down the hallway to a large door with a huge spider carving on it.

I barage in to see my brother Blake fighting Giriko and he is badly injuries and bleeding badly while Giriko doesn't even have one scratch on him.

"Kill him now Giriko I'm tired of seeing him alive." Arachne says in a commanding tone

I ran to help my brother but three guards grabbed me and held me back. I squirmed and tried to get away from them but they held on tightly.

"STOP THIS ARACHNE DONT KILL HIM PLEASE!" I screamed tears forming in my eyes. My brother has been threw a lot of bullying from his abusive boyfriend,he doesn't deserve this and I can't stand seeing him in pain

"Fine I won't kill him." Arachne says and gives Giriko a look

He grins and slices my brothers head off and kicks it past me

The guards let me go and I fall to my knees crying, I felt so much anger raging inside me ready to come out.

"YOU BITCH WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL HIM YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" I scream with tears still running down my face.

"Watch your mouth child I don't like when children curse at there mothers." She said with glare

"Your not my mother Arachne we both know that snake witch Medusa is not you!"I said

It like my blood was boiling due to all the anger I wanted to release on Arachne and Giriko

"That is where your wrong you see medusa use my genes to create you,Bella,and that pathetic accuse for a boy."she said with venom dripping out the last part glaring at Blake's headless bloody body

"You shut up about Blake he isn't pathetic!"I yelled getting more angry

"He is nothing but a worthless gay child."she said coldly

"How can you say about your son you cold heartless bitch!" I yell at her

"Giriko take your Little fiancé back to your room and make sure to punish her for how she is acting." She said glaring at me

'Oh god no anything but that'

"Yes mam I'll sure she never talks back again." Giriko says and starts grinning widely at me and starts dragging me away I try to stop him by holding on the walls but he rips me off it and throws me over his shoulder laughing darkly

"Get ready for what you paid for princess I'll make it your punishment so rough you won't be walking for a few days."he saids in my ear in a seductive voice sending shivers down my spine

_\\\_

Sorry for making it so short I promise to make chapter 5 long and a lemon

Until next time

-mia


	5. Chapter 5

~In the Last Chapter~

"Giriko take your Little fiancé back to your room and make sure to punish her for how she is acting." She said glaring at me

'Oh god no anything but that'

"Yes ma'am I'll sure she never talks back again." Giriko says and starts grinning widely at me and starts dragging me away, I try to stop him by holding on the walls but he rips me off it and throws me over his shoulder laughing darkly

"Get ready for what you paid for princess I'll make it your punishment so rough you won't be walking for weeks."he says in my ear in a seductive voice sending shivers down my spine

~current time ;) warning if you don't like lemon don't read this chapter you have been warned ~ -Kelly pov-

He threw me on the bed and pulled out 2 pairs of handcuffs, cuffing both my hands quickly to the bed

"What are you doing to me!" I screamed shaking like a leaf

He grin widely at me and straddled my hips grinding his hips into mine, I moan slightly feeling pleasure in my lower area

"Because naughty young ladies need to be punish so I'm going to make you mine and mine only, besides I never fucked a virgin." He whispers in my ear so lustfully sending shivers down my spine

He slammed his lips on to mine, he tried to open my mouth but I wouldn't let him. Soon Giriko got pissed by this and stop looking at me with a glare at soon got replaced by devilish grin

He hop off the bed and grabbed a huge box from under the bed labeled "special toys" I felt a very bad feeling in my stomach something worse is going to happen to me I can just feel it

He open the box and was looking through it for something I knew would most likely be disturbing ... For me

He smirk widely and pulled out a vibrator,and leather whip.I felt all my dignity was gonna be taken from me tonight

He climbed back on me I tried my best to get him off me but he was too strong for me,I felt so weak knowing I couldn't fight back  
>and these dam handcuffs aren't helping me either<p>

"Should've just been a good little girl and listen to Arachne but no you had to be naughty now you're gonna get your punishment" he said grinning at me perverted with those beautifully lustful chocolate brown eyes... Wait what the hell am I thinking!? I can't be thinking this especially about this bastard that kidnap me and took me away from my home but then again he did save me from being killed by lord death and his troops maybe I should be grateful to have him... WAIT NO I SHOULDN'T BE GRATEFUL DAMMIT I HATE MYSELF AND MY DAM TEENAGE HORMONES!

Suddenly Giriko got tired of waiting me to response, He rip off almost all my clothes like they were nothing, I started blushing hard in only bra and panties

He started to rub my body making me feel a tingly Sensation threw out my body I manage to hide my moans

"NOOO STOP PLEASE DON'T GIRIKO!" I screamed/ begged him i could feel the tears going down my cheeks i was terrified

"Relax sweetheart I'll make this the greatest night of your life." He smirked and wink and lick away my tears

He started to bite and suck my neck I felt my lower area getting pretty wet

"STOOP ITT PLEASEEE!" I beg and moaned

He soon found my G-spot I screamed in pleasure I know soon I couldn't help myself from soon enjoying this dirty pleasure I was receiving

He left a bunch of hickies all over my neck and soon kissing/ sucking down to my chest

He smirked at me "soon you'll be mine and mine only" he rip off my bra making me yelp

He ripped off my panties and slammed the vibrator into my crotch, I scream in pain hating every second of this again wishing someone will save me but sadly no one is will help me

He smirks at me ripping off my bra and turning on the vibrator, I feel the The vibration go up my body, I cry out in pleasure

"A-AHHH G-GIRIKO!" I cry trying to shut my mouth and not enjoy this feeling

"THATS RIGHT BITCH SCREAM MY NAME!"he yelled I felt my stomach twisting in knots make me a grind against Giriko's hips, I felt his boner through his clothes

I soon screamed in pleasure releasing all over the vibrator and I was panting and he rip the vibrator out licking it clean

"Mmmm damn babe you taste pretty fucking good"he said tossing the vibrator across the room

He went back to my chest and put both thumbs on my nipples and move them in a Circular motion, I gripped on the chains of the handcuffs moaning lustfully

"G-Giriko p-please in cuff me.. I won't run away.. I promise"I said staring at him craving more

"Fine but if you run I'll make you regret it"he said in Threatening yet seductive tone

He took out a key and uncuff me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him roughly he slammed me down into the bed kissing back even rougher his hands making there way to my crotch

He put two digits inside pumping fast I moan deeply in are making out session I felt him grinning during the kiss and pump even fast soon hitting my g spot making me separate from our kiss and throw my head moaning uncontrollably and then he spot and started taking off his clothes

"Why did you stop Giriko?" I said abit disappointed

"Don't worry princess I got you something a million times better then my fingers "he said taking off his boxers freeing his HUGE erection, my eyes widen and jaw hung I don't think something this big can fit

He grin and climb on top of me pinning me down, Position himself and slams hard inside me

I cry in pain damn it hurts like hell I felt tears forming

He started to whisper sweet things in my ear wiping my tears

So when I got used to him, He thrusted halfway out and slammed back in going at a

Inhuman speed

"AHHHH...GIRIKO MORE... I WANT... YOU TO...FAST ERRRRR"I screamed and begging him

He smirked at me "whatever you want sweetie" he speeded up and was hitting my g spot making me getting louder

"G...GIRIKO... IM ABOUT TOO.."

"ME TOO" we both soon bursted and Giriko collapsed on Kelly and they were both panting

"I love you Kelly " he said laying next to me and kissed my cheek

I smiles as cuddled up too him "I love you too Giriko "I said and then started falling asleep

"Go to bed babe" he said holding me close and we both fell asleep

I don't know if I want to be saved anymore maybe being with Giriko isn't so bad, right?

There is chapter 5 I'm sorry for taking so long to update and if it isn't that good also if Giriko is abit oc


End file.
